There are a multitude of situations in which it is necessary to be able to document the identity of an individual who produces visually observable material or actions indicating the thoughts or decisions of that individual. Examples of such situations involve an individual who (i) produces written text material, (ii) indicates choices on a touch sensitive screen, (iii) produces alphanumeric entries using a keyboard, (iv) produces artwork, (v) produces a musical work with written material.